Gladius
by Thelittleyanderefangirl
Summary: AU. Mondo Oowada has just moved into a small town in the middle of nowhere. One night he is witness to the crashing of an alien ship. Inside lies a mysterious black-haired boy, with no memories of how he came to be in there or who he is. Mondo takes him under his wing, not knowing what he has gotten himself into. Ishimondo. Rated T for language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Beep, beep, beep_!

"Uhhh, shut up..." the boy lying in the messy bed thought, annoyed. He turned over and pressed a pillow on his head, trying escape the terrible noise the demonic machine, otherwise known as his alarm clock, was making. It didn't do any good. The pillow cut his air supply off, so he had to get rid off it again.

 _"Maybe if I just ignore it. Yeah, ignore it and just go to sleep again..."_

Roughly five minutes later, a loud banging was heard at the other side of the door to his room, soon accompanied by an angry voice. "Mondo! Wake the fuck up, I'm not going to let you oversleep five hours again!"

Mondo just gave a groan and kept his eyes closed. "Fuck off, Daya!"

"Don't use that shitty tone with me! I swear to god, if you don't get up in the next five seconds, I'm gonna kick the door in!"

"Yeah right! As if you'd add another piece of furniture to the list of things in this junkyard of a house we have to repair!" Mondo shouted back. Silence. Then an exasperated sigh.

"Fine. But don't count on me to make you breakfast! I'm not your fucking servant and you have to learn a lesson, it seems." Footsteps on wood, then thumping noises, indicating that Daya had decided to leave Mondo alone and go downstairs.

Mondo chuckled to himself. It always felt good to win a fight against his older brother. Although the slight feeling of guilt remained. Daya knew when there was no point in arguing with him anymore, but even when he gave up, he still had that disappointed tone in his voice, as if he had expected something more from Mondo. And Mondo hated that.

He didn't want to disappoint his brother by acting like he did, but his temper always got the best of him and the two of them would end up trying to bash each others head in. It never lasted long and afterwards they made up pretty fast, but it still made Mondo feel bad to look at the bruises he left on Daya during fights. Not that there were too many. Daya was stronger than him by far and even though he was a pretty good guy for an ex-gang leader, he was scary as hell when mad

His voice had sounded just like that right now. Mondo felt the sleepiness leave him at the thought of his and Dayas previous brawl. He growled in annoyance and dragged himself out of bed towards the wardrobe. His school uniform was already waiting for him, neatly hanging from a clothes hanger. It was mocking him, he knew. With it's smooth brown jacket, the pristine white T-shirt and that stupid-ass red tie. It was so elegant. The complete opposite of him.

Daya always reminded him how lucky he was to go to an exclusive high-school but Mondo would have given it all away to be back in the old, dirty building with the broken windows that had been his high-school before they had left their home. In their real house, in their real home town. Not this pretentious, snobbish fuck of a neighborhood in the middle of nowhere, where everyone gave him and Daya the same bright grins when they walked down the street, but then mumbled and pointed at them behind their backs.

Daya felt the same. Mondo could see it in his eyes, every time a police officer stood in front of their door, red-faced and mumbling about an "anonymous hint" about them. Daya and him were dealing drugs, Daya and him had beaten a neighbor's pet to death, Daya and him had been burying a corps in their garden last night, Daya and him were the sons of Satan. Okay, maybe the last one was an exaggeration, but it sure as hell wasn't far from what rumors were spread all around the neighborhood.

School wasn't any better. Mondo was very huge for his age and he wasn't exactly lanky, so aggressive attacks were a rarity. But there were still some stuck-up pricks who made the mistake of challenging him out in the open. Mondo tried to avoid fighting as best as he could. Not that he was bad at it. He had already proven that on his first day, when some stupid rich boy thought it was a good idea to try and bully the new, obviously not so rich kid. Daya had given him hell on that evening.

"What the fuck were you thinking? Did you forget why we're here?" Mondo had said nothing, just stared at the floor. The victory earlier on hadn't seemed so sweet then. Daya had looked as if he wanted to scream again but then he had just taken a deep breath and massaged the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Look, Mondo. I hate all of this as much as you do, but we don't have a choice right now, okay? We have to play by the rules here, this isn't like back at our old town. We absolutely can't attract any attention right now. Do you understand?" Of course he had.

Mondo sighed and put on his uniform. He left out the tie. He never wore it, it made him feel like he was constantly being choked. He grabbed his backpack and slung it lazily over one shoulder, then exited his room and went down the stairs. Daya was standing in the kitchen, hastily stuffing things into his bag and checking his watch every five seconds. When he noticed Mondo he flashed a quick grin.

"Ah, sleeping beauty's awake! Ah, no, correct that, it's Rapunzel today."

Mondo frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?" Daya just chuckled.

"I'm talking about you, forgetting to spend your usual three hours in the bathroom to create that shit pile you call a pompadour."

Mondos eyes widened and his hand went up to his head. It was true, his long black and brown hair was falling loosely over his shoulders. "Shit!" he cursed, spinning around and running up the stairs again.

"Hey! Your lesson's beginning in less than an hour, what do you think you're doing?"Daya called after him.

"To hell with lessons, I won't go out lookin' like a goddamn girl!" Mondo shouted back. He heard Daya muttering something like "would still look better than having a piece of corn on your head..." but he ignored it for the time being. He dashed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him and throwing his backpack into a corner.

When he came out again thirty minutes later, hair in the usual style again, Daya had left already. Mondo shrugged. He couldn't really blame him. Daya had gotten a new job a few days ago, in a carpenters workshop and his boss wanted him to be punctual as hell.

Mondo was about to head out when he noticed something on the counter. It was a lunch box made of wood with a stick-note on it: "This is the last time, you hear me?" Mondo grinned. Daya had made this box on his third day at the workshop. He had been so proud on that day. "Check this out!" he had told Mondo, grinning from ear to ear. "Who says a gang leader can only destroy things?"

Mondo grabbed the box and walked out the door. His Kawasaki was already waiting for him, it's black surface shining in the morning sun. Mondo gave her a loving pat before swinging his leg over the seat, kicking the pedestal away and turning the key. The bike gave a satisfying howl as it started. A woman on the other side of the street stopped and stared at him in horror. Mondo gave her a mocking salute before driving out on the street at maximum speed.

The wind blew into his face. It gave him a feeling of freedom like nothing else could. When he sat on his bike, nothing mattered anymore. There were no rules, no stuck-up rich assholes, just the blurry landscape around him. Mondo caught himself wanting to drive out of the town and onto the highway. On and on, until he was back home again. No one would be able to stop him. They'd probably be glad to get rid of him. But there was still Daya. Mondo knew he couldn't leave his older brother behind, even if he wanted to.

Daya had raised him and taught him how to ride a bike, to be a man. And it looked like he was doing so much better, now that he had found this new job. There was no way Mondo would do this to him. He had given Daya enough trouble as it was. For now, he would have to put up with this town and it's bullshit.

Mondo sighed and kept his bike on the street, until the school building came into view. He pulled into the nearest parking lot, turning off the motor and kicking up the pedestal again. There was no one hanging around the gate. Probably because, according to Mondos watch, the first lesson had already begun twenty minutes ago. "Shit..."

Well, he made it here, so he sure as hell wasn't going to chicken out now. Mondo took a deep breath, then walked through the gate and into the building. It was eerily silent in the hallways, with all the students already in their classes. Mondos steps echoed loudly from the walls and lockers around him.  
When he arrived at his classroom, the clock hanging above the door showed that the first lesson was almost over. Mondo cursed quietly, then opened the door as silently as possible. If he could just sneak in without the teacher noticing him, maybe he could pretend he had been there the whole time.

Luck seemed to be on his side today: when he opened the door, the teacher had his back turned to him, writing a verse from a poem they were reading in the lesson right now on the board. His classmates were looking at their textbooks, but a few turned around when they noticed him move. Chihiro Fujisaki was one fo them. She smiled and shyly raised a hand in greeting. Mondo mimcked the gesture with a grin.

Fujisaki was the daughter of a very successful programmer. She and her dad lived next to him and Daya. As far as Mondo could tell, Fujisaki was a nice little girl, although a bit timid and fragile. She often invited him over to play video games with her or to do homework together. So far, she was the only person in this place Mondo could call a friend. And for some reason, he didn't feel as nervous around her as he did with other girls.

Mondo focused back at the task at hand: getting to his table as fast as possible. Fortunately, his table was standing at the back row, so he wouldn't have to make his way past his other classmates. All he had to do was sitting down on his chair. Mondo looked back to the board to check if the teacher was still busy. He was. Good. But then it happened. A girl with two huge blond twin-tails turned her head around to him and their eyes met. Mondo flinched. Not good.

The girl's name was Junko Enoshima and she was notorious for bringing others in trouble, just for the hell of it. Some students went so far as to call her "Ultimate Despair", because that was what awaited everyone she set her eyes on. Enoshima looked at him for a while, then gave a slow, deranged grin. Mondo knew what was coming next. He frantically shook his head no and soundlessly pleaded Enoshima to keep her mouth shut. Enoshimas grin only widened at that and then her hand was up in the air.

"Sensei! Oowada-kun's here!"

 _"Fuck you, you goddamn blond hell-spawn!"_ Mondo thought, clenching his teeth in anger. He knew he had exactly 0.02 seconds, then the teacher would turn around and find him standing, not sitting, at his table. There was still time. Mondo took a deep breath, gathered all of his strength in his legs, then attempted to make a daring header for his chair-only to stumble over his own shoelaces like some fucking cartoon figure and crash into chair and table, pulling both pieces of furniture down to the floor with him.

The whole classroom erupted into howling laughter, Enoshima being the loudest. Mondo groaned, trying not to show how damn much that had hurt and scrambled to his feet again. When he had finally managed to set up his table again, he looked up to see the teacher, standing right in front of him with that typical "You're in veeery big trouble" face.

"When you are quite done with damaging school's property," the man said in an icy tone. "I would like to give you this." He slammed a pink detention sheet on Mondos desk, then turned around and walked back to the teacher's desk without another word. Mondo bit his lip at the sight of the little pink paper.

 _"Shit, Daya's not going to like this. Then again, it could've been worse. He could've expelled me or something. I think."_

The rest of the lesson went quietly, excluding the fact that every five minutes someone turned around to Mondo, then quickly looked back again, giggling. The school bells ringing sounded like heaven's choir to Mondo. He said good-bye to the teacher with the others then grabbed his backpack and went out of the classroom. When he was in the hallway already, he heard someone calling his name.

"Wait for me, Oowada-kun!" Chihiro was running behind him, clutching her little bag tight. Mondo smiled and waited until she had reached him before he went on, slowly, so he wouldn't out-step her. Chihiro and he usually spend their breaks together, seeing as they had no other friends to do it with. Mondo had given up on making friends since the incident on his first day and Chihiro was so shy, she hadn't made a single friend since grade-school, apparently. So they stuck together and gave each other what little comfort they could. It worked out fine, actually.

They were talking about Chihiro's newest video game, when suddenly, three boys stepped into their way from a different hallway. Mondo clenched his fists. _"No, no, not fucking now, I've got enough bullshit for the day!"_ The boys were coming closer and closer to him and Chihiro, until they blocked their way completely. Mondo stared the boy in the middle right in the eye. "You got a problem, Ibiru?" he growled.

"You're my problem." Ibiru answered. "We don't want you on our high-school, freak. This is a place for educated people. We don't need the likes of you, stumbling around and shitting on everything it stands for."

"We? I didn't know you're representing the whole school. Are you an ambassador's little brat or something?" Mondo grinned. The boy clenched his teeth at the remark.

"Maybe I do." he spat. "Maybe everyone here is sick of you, behaving like you own the place, just because your motorcycle is so loud it scares cats. Maybe everyone thinks everything would be so much better if you would just leave. You and that pathetic brotherof yours."

Mondos eyes turned to small slits at that. "Careful now." he growled. The boy looked startled and even a bit frightened for a second, but then just put on a shit-eating grin.

"Ooohhh, did I hit a weak spot perhaps?" Mondo just stood there, scowling at him, fists shaking visibly. Chihiro looked at him anxiously. She took a little step forward and raised her hand.

"H-Hey now, don't fight, p-please. I'm sure we can work this out, if we'd just-"

"Shut it, Fujisaki!" one of the other boys snapped. "This doesn't concern you!"

Ibiru took a step towards Mondo. "I did, didn't I? Awww, how sweet. The freak doesn't like it when someone talks bad about his big brother~" he cooed.

"Ibiru, I'm motherfucking warning you." Mondo snarled.

"He's motherfucking warning me!" Ibiru mocked, turning around to his friends. "You know what I heard, Oowada? You're big brother, Daya, wasn't it? He used to be a gang leader, what do you know?" Ibiru leaned in closely, still with that grin on his face. "Is that why you came here, hm? Got a little trouble with someone who's dick was bigger than yours?"

Mondo's whole body was shaking with rage by now. It took all of his self-control to not lose it completely.

"Why so quiet now, Oowada? Is that a confirmation to my assumptions?" Ibiru laughed and turned to his friends again. "What did I say? Losers like this freak are all bark, no bite. Their balls are so small you can barely see them!" The two other boys joined in in his derisive laughter. "I bet his bother isn't any better! Want to bet he has no balls at all? I bet he-"

Mondo's fist collided with Ibiru's nose, making a nasty cracking sound. The boy was knocked to the ground, bleeding. Before Ibiru could register what was going on, Mondo was on him, raining punches on his face.

"SAY THAT AGAIN, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Mondo roared. "I FUCKING DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!" Blood was flying every time Mondo brought his fist down, but he didn't care. All he saw was Ibiru's grin and his laughter as he had made fun of Daya. On the brink of his consciousness, he heard Chihiro yelling for him to stop, but he didn't want to.

After what felt like an eternity of hit after hit, he felt someone roughly grabbing him from behind and the next moment he was pulled off of Ibiru and thrown back on the floor. As his palms met the cold tiles, he started to come to his senses again. He heard someone breathing heavily and realized it was him. When the last bit of red faded from his vision, he saw two teachers, a man and a woman kneeling by Ibiru's side. The boy wasn't moving.

Chihiro was standing there too, but her gaze was directed at him and it was horrified. The two other boys were nowhere to be seen. Mondo's eyes widened slowly when the realization of what he had just done began sipping into him. He looked down at his hands again, shaking. They were full of blood. It was everywhere. Looking down he discovered a lot of it had also gotten on his uniform. The dark red liquid made hideous stains on his jacket and shirt.

Mondo realized he had started shaking and this time it had nothing to do with rage. His legs were unsteady, but he managed to stand up and make his trembling way over to Ibiru. A few steps more and he was able to see his face. Mondo felt like he was choking when he saw what had once been Ibiru's face.

The boys nose was completely broken, he was bleeding from several places and one of his eyes was slowly turning purple. The teachers were still trying to wake Ibiru up. When they noticed Mondo, they only looked at him for a while.

"The principal's office. Now." the man finally said. Mondo just nodded numbly and let himself be dragged away, not looking at Ibiru or Chihiro again. He barely registered the female teacher calling an ambulance on her phone.

The time he spent in the principal's office was a nightmare to him. Principal Kirigiri only spoke once to him, and that was when he came through the door, together with the teacher. "One of the hall monitors already informed me what happened. I have already called your older brother and Ibiru-kun's parents."

After that sentence, there was nothing. For hours Mondo just sat there in his chair under the cold eyes of Kirigiri and the teacher. Things got even worse when Daya and Ibiru's parents arrived. The mother was exasperated, asking for her son over and over again, fat tears rolling down her heavily powdered cheek, while her husband gently padded her on the back, trying and failing to calm her down. And after the crying came the yelling.

"How could you let something like this happen?" Ibiru's mother screeched. "Why did nobody stop this, this... _monster_ from hurting my son?" Mondo flinched at the word 'monster'.

"Indeed." Ibiru's father looked Mondo up and down coldly. "By his looks, this young man would rather fit into a detention center, then a high-class establishment like this."

"I deeply apologize for my little brothers behavior. He wasn't thinking clearly." Daya said, scowling at Mondo from the corner of his eye.

"He beat my son half to death and you call that not thinking clearly?" Mr. Ibiru shouted.

It went on like that for a while. Mr. and Mrs. Ibiru weren't possible to pacify, despite Dayas best attempts. They even threatened to charge Mondo for assault and would have surely gone through with it, if principal Kirirgiri hadn't assured them that Mondo would be punished heavily by the school. After a few more threats and insults, the Ibiru's took their leave to visit their son in the hospital.

Principal Kirigiri suspended him from the rest of the days lesson and after he had apologized, he and Daya finally left. Daya had driven to the school on his own bike, so they drove back home side by side, a heavy silence between them. Mondo attempted to start a conversation a few times, but Daya just seemed to ignore him.

Mondo felt relief wash over him when they finally arrived at home and drove their bike into the garage. Daya pulled out the remote for the garage-door, aimed it at the sensor and pressed the button. The door shut itself with a humming sound. Mondo and Daya both entered the kitchen through the side door. Daya still hadn't said anything. Mondo gulped inwardly.

A mad Daya who yelled at him was one thing. At least that gave him the option of yelling back. But this right now...

"Aniki, I-"

"Unbelievable." Daya said. The hard tone made Mondo hesitate. And then, Daya turned around to him. His face was a mask of sadness, anger and worst of all: disappointment.

"How many times did I tell you, to fucking stay out of trouble? Do you forget my words that easily?" Daya sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "I can't do this anymore, Mondo. I am done with getting called from jobs every fucking day, because you couldn't control yourself again, I'm fucking done with you ignoring everything I tell you and I'm fucking done with you ruining every chance we might have in this neighborhood, by acting like a fucking dog on steroids, you hear me?"

Mondo gulped inwardly and nodded.

Daya extended his hand towards him. "Now give me your keys."

"What?" Mondo exclaimed.

"Your keys." Daya repeated. "A man who can't even control his emotions for one day obviously isn't ready to ride a bike." Mondo just stared at his brother in disbelief.

"Are you fucking serious? You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can." Daya said coldly, hand still stretched out. "You'll get it back when I decide your ready for it. But for now, you'll just have to walk to school for a few days."

Mondo just stood there, staring angrily into his older brothers eyes. Then, finally, he reached down into the pocket of his jacket, pulled out the keys and threw them down on the kitchen counter. Daya took them without saying anything and stuffed them into his own pocket. Mondo watched as they disappeared into the material of Dayas jacket.

"It's only for the time being." Daya said. Mondo didn't answer. Instead, he walked around Daya to the front door. He wretched it open and went out. When he was outside, he slammed the door shut again. It was already evening, he and Daya must have spend more time at the principal's office then they were thinking. Mondo rammed his hands into his pockets and made his way down the street.

He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. Everything was better than being home right now. Mondo knew he had fucked up and he saw why Daya had given him this punishment, but he still thought it wasn't fair. Ibiru had started the whole thing with his shitty talk about Daya. But of course that didn't count. Nothing a rich genius did ever counted. If he had been one of those rich bastards with a noble background, things surely would have gone different. But he wasn't. He was just some dirty guy from the streets who had dared to lay foot on their exclusive floor. Everybody thought so and they never let him forget.

He walked around like that for a while, trying to imagine what it would be like to actually be rich like most of his classmates and have a stable family with a good reputation. By the time he noticed how far he had come, it was already dark. Stars were shining down at him from the sky, beautiful, yet impossible to reach. For him and every other human being. Mondo grinned. _"At least that I have in common with the rest of them."_

Mondo looked around to orientate himself. His feet had led him into what seemed to be a giant park area. With elegant gravel walks, comfortable looking park-benches and trees so big he was tempted to climb at least one of them. But not now. Now, for some reason he just wanted to lay down on the grass and look up at the sky for a little while. So he did.

It was so peaceful in here. It was probably extremely crowded by day, he mused. The soft rustling of the trees in the wind were like a lullaby to him and he found that it became a challenge for him to keep his eyes open. And for the first time this day, Mondo felt a little happy. But as amazing as the stars above him were, he was getting really tired right now. He even imagined that one particularly bright star was moving directly towards him. Going bigger and bigger and it moved with a lot of speed... Wait a second.

Mondo shot up, eyes glued to the sky. He wasn't imagining it. That star really was flying towards him! And it was dangerously close already. Mondo jumped to his feet and ran to the nearest park-bench, diving behind it, just as the star, or whatever it was, crashed right into the spot he had been lying on a minute ago.

There was a loud blow-up when the thing hit the ground, the sound wave almost blowing the bench away. Mondo clamped his ears shut against the noise, but he still felt like his eardrums were exploding. Earth and dust particles were flying all around him and the stink of smoke was hovering in the air. Slowly, the noise started to vanish. After a while, Mondo carefully stood up and took a look at whatever it was that had landed just now from behind the bench.

It was like nothing he had ever seen before. The...thing was enormous and had an egg-like shape. Smoke was coming out form one side of it. The impact had buried it half into the ground. Mondo took a few precautious steps closer. The thing did nothing. Of course, that didn't have to mean anything. Whatever it was (and Mondo was certain that it sure as hell wasn't a star) it didn't look dangerous, aside from the smoke, which was already beginning to fade.

Mondo frowned lightly. What was it anyway? It didn't look like an animal or a living being at all. Mondo extended a wary hand to touch it, when suddenly, a sharp, mechanic hissing noise broke the silence and he quickly pulled back again. And then, the upper side of the thing just slipped open. Mondo watched in awe as one part of the egg detached itself a little and slit off to the side.

Mondo couldn't believe his eyes. It was a UFO. A goddamn space ship had just landed right in front of him and no one else was there to witness it. When the door was fully opened, he stepped forward and peered into the opening. His eyes went wide.

Lying inside the ship, unconscious, was a boy, presumably his age, with spiky black hair. And he was fully naked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ta-daa, it's chapter 2!**

 **Bet you didn't think I'd update so soon, right? Well, I did and know you once again have the "honor" of reading the crap I call my wrighting.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Daya looked at the clock for the presumed hundreth time this evening and gave a worried frown. Mondo still hadn't come home and it was getting pretty late by now. Daya was used to his little brother storming out of the house after a fight to cool down, but usually, only two hours or so passed, then the door would open and Mondo would step in again, rubbing his neck in embarrassment and apologizing in a very quiet voice. But not today.

It was almost midnight and still no sight of the younger man. Daya slumped down on the sofa and tried to calm himself down. It wasn't like Mondo couldn't look out for himself. And today had been a very rough day for both of them, to say the least.

He felt the keys of Mondos bike in his pockets and for a moment there was that slight feeling of guild again. His brother had been miserable ever since they arrived in this town. The few times were Daya actually saw him smile were either when the two of them were together (and not fighting, of course) and when he drove around with his kawasaki.

Maybe taking it away like that had been a mistake...  
Daya shook his head. No. His little brother had made a mistake and this was the consequence. Mondo had to learn he couldn't do whatever he wanted, especially not here. As the older brother, it was his duty to make sure the younger brother learned to behave himself. His eyes wandered to the clock again. " _Almost midnight. Maybe I should go search for him._ "

Daya stood up, snatched his jacket off the chair he had thrown it on and went to the door. Just when he laid his hand on the handle, a sharp knock sounded from the outside. Daya stopped in his movement, then grinned widely. "Done with being in a strop, are ya?" he joked, opening the door. "About time, I was just goin' to-"

The words died in his throat. Mondo was standing in front of the door and he was carrying someone bridal style. Daya coudln't see who it was because Mondo had wrapped them in his jacket for some reason, but he saw they weren't moving. At Daya's wide-eyed stare he grinned nervously and shrugged. "Um, can I keep it?"

Daya blinked a few times, then he hastily leaned out the door to see if any one else had seen them. Someone casually strolling by and seeing his little brother carrying an unconscious person around was the last thing they needed right now. He ushered Mondo inside, slammed the door shut and locked it tight. Then he slowly turned around again, rubbing his temples with one hand.

"Mondo. What the hell did you do?" he asked, trying to keep the anger and panic out of his voice. Mondo was placing the body on the sofa gently. The jacket slid off a bit, revealing the persons face. It was a boy, with spiky black hair and thick pointed eyebrows. His eyes were closed tight. After making sure the boy was comfortable, Modno turned around to Daya, a serious look in his eyes.

"Aniki, what would you say if I told you that this guy," he pointed at the boy on the sofa, "is probably an alien?"

"I'd call you a goddamn lunatic and send ya' off to the madhouse." Daya responded, raising an eyebrow.

"Fair enough." Mondo nodded. "But it's the truth aniki! I was hangin' around at that park at the other end of town and then a fucking space ship crashed right in front of me. And he was the only one inside."

"Mondo, I'm in no mood for this. Just tell me were ya' kidnapped him from and I think of a plan to get him back there, without both of us getting caught and imprisoned for abduction."

"I'm not shitting ya' Daya, I swear! If ya' want, I can show ya' were the wreckage is!"

"Mondo, I swear to god, I-"

A sudden groan came from the sofa. Mondo and Daya both turned their heads. The boy was shifting around a bit. Mondo walked over and knelt down beside the boy's head. He laid a hand on his shoulder and shook him a little.

"Oi, can you hear me? Are you awake?" The boy gave another painful-sounding groan, then slowly opened his eyes. Mondo couldn't help but stare. This boy had the most unusual eyes he had ever seen. They were of a piercing red color. He had never seen eyes like that. The boy slowly sat up, rubbing his forehead and making a pained sound.

Mondo broke out of his daydream and stood up. "Ah, so you are. Are you hurt?" At the sound of Mondo's voice, the boy's head snapped around. His eyes went wide and his whole body tensed up. Before Daya or Mondo could do anything, he jumped up and tackled Mondo to the ground, grabbing his wrists with one hand and grabbing his throat roughly with the other one.

"Mondo!" Daya called, rushing forward, but the boy glared at him and increased the pressure on Mondo's throat, making the bigger man gasp in pain.

"Do not come closer, or I will strangle him!" he warned. Daya stopped and held his hands up in a calming manner.

"Hey, easy, we don't want any trouble." he said.

"Where am I? Who are you people? Why can't I remember anything?" the boy barked, not letting go.

"Hey, those are a lot of questions and I'd really like to answer them all for ya', if it means you'd stop choking my little brother. How about we all calm down a bit and you tell us if you can recall anything." Daya reasoned, slowly coming closer. The boy frowned a bit, but then nodded hesitantly and slowly removed his hands from Mondo's throat and wrists.

"And before we do that, I'll lend you some clothes. Sure, we're all dudes'n stuff, but I picture you'll be getting pretty cold like that soon." The boy blinked in confusion and looked down. When he realized he was naked, he gave startled yelp and tried to cover himself with his hands. Daya laughed.

"What, you seriously didn't notice you were naked until now? Well you _were_ kinda busy, after all."

"Yeah, busy tryin' to kill me." Mondo growled sitting up and massaging his throat. Daya ignored the comment and took the boy by the arm, leading him upstairs to his room.

A few minutes later the came down again. The boy was wearing an old white t-shirt and a jogging pants. Both were way to big for him, even though he had the sleeves and legs rolled up. Mondo eyed him up and down. The large clothes made the boy look really small and lanky, compared to both Daya and Mondo. Even though the last one definitely wasn't the case, Mondo had seen that when the boy had been on top of him earlier.

The muscles on his arms and legs were hard as steel and his abs rivaled the ones of an adult man. Mondo still felt a little stupid about the fact that someone way smaller than him had not only managed to throw him to the ground but also to pin him down and hold off Daya at the same time. His bashed self-esteem must have shown on his face. As soon as he saw Mondo, the boy took a deep bow.

"Mondo Owada! I deeply apologize for attempting to hurt you! As a compensation, please hit me as hard as you can!" he shouted at a volume that made Mondo's ears ring.

"Jesus Christ man, calm down, it's okay. I already forgot about that anyway." he lied. "Wait a sec' how do ya' know my name? I never gave it to ya'."

"Oh, your older brother told me both of your names while I got dressed." the boy beamed.

"We also figured out that he can still remember his name. Kyotaka Ishimaru. Unfortunately, that's all he can remember at the moment." Daya said, coming down the stairs behind the boy. Kyotaka nodded and gave a sad frown.

"That is true. I am sorry for not being of much help in this matter." Daya laid a comforting hand on the smaller boy's shoulder.

"Don't be. Your full memory will come back sooner or later. Until then, you're welcome to stay with us."

"He is?" Mondo asked. Daya gave him a death-glare, shutting him up.

"Yeah, of course. A man always helps those in need." Kyotaka gave a thankful smile.

"I am very grateful. I'll make sure not to be in the way." he said, bowing his head. Mondo rolled his eyes. Great. Now he had to share his home with an alien boy who had tried to strangle him to death a few minutes ago. Could the day get any worse?

"Also Kyotaka, I think it'll be best if you share a room with Mondo."

"Say what?" Mondo blurted out. Kyotaka nodded.

"If that is okay with Mondo, I have nothing against it."

Mondo was about to say that it was not fucking okay with him, when Daya suddenly went over to him and gripped his shoulders tightly. "Listen, I know you may think this isn't the best idea, but you're the one who brought him here, so _you'll_ take the responsibility for him." he said quietl, so Kyotaka wouldn't hear. Mondo scowled but then nodded reluctantly Besides, he's not that bad once you really get to know him. Who knows, maybe you'll become friends."

"Yeah, right." Mondo growled. "Or maybe I'll wake up one night to see him standing over my bed with a garrote." Daya chuckled at that and released his shoulders, stepping back. Mondo sighed deeply and looked at Kyotaka.

"So, guess we're roommates." he said grudgingly. Kyotaka's face lit up.

"Thank you very much, Mondo! I promise you won't even know I'm there!" he said, smiling widely.

"I doubt that." Mondo murmured, then made his way past Kyotaka and up the stairs. He was dead-tired. It had been a very long evening. Loud, thundering steps behind him told him that Kyotaka was following him. Mondo gritted his teeth at the sound. " _I don't think I'll get any fucking sleep today._ "

* * *

 **So, how did you like it?**

 **Don't worry, there'll be Ishimondo soon enough!^^**

 **R & R, if you please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go, a brand new chapter.**

 **Sorry that it's so short, I promise the next one will be longer.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh, so this is your room?" Kyotaka looked around, eyes scanning seemingly every corner.

"Yep. Welcome home, I guess." Mondo answered, yawning and lazily started to undress. When he noticed the other boy had become quiet, he turned around, raising an eyebrow. "What? To small for ya?"

Kyotaka's eyes went wide and he shook his head. "N-No, of course not, it's fine. Just a little..." He flinched when he stepped on one of Mondo's old shirts on the ground. "...messy." Mondo rolled his eyes and continued taking his clothes off. Kyotaka must have noticed his annoyed expression.

"That doesn't mean I don't like it! It's...really special!"

Mondo stopped what he was doing, turned around and walked over until he was standing right in front of Kyotaka. The boy's smile grew a little nervous at seeing the other male towering over him. "Listen, space boy," Mondo growled, leaning in a bit to emphasize his point. "That polite-goody-two-shoes-shit you're pullin' right now may work on Daya, but it sure as hell ain't working with me, got it? I've seen what you really are, so don't try and act all friendly all of a sudden."

Kyotaka looked up at him in shock, eyes shaking a bit. "N-No, I wasn't trying to...I mean, it's not like that, I-" Mondo huffed derisively at his response.

"See? That's what I'm talkin' about. Ya' act all shy and well-behaved now, but a few minutes ago ya' were tryin' to kill me, as soon as you saw my face and threatened my brother when he was comin' to help me. Ya' think I'd forget about that, just because of you playin' Mr. Sunshine?" Kyotaka didn't answer. He lowered his head to the ground, hands starting to shake a little. Mondo felt a pang of guilt hitting him at the sight, but quickly pushed it away.

The biker stood up again and walked over to his bed. "Ya' can sleep wherever ya' want, as long as ya' don't break any of my stuff."

"Thanks." Kyotaka answered quietly.

Mondo just grunted and let himself fall down onto the mattress, the bed-frame squeaking in protest. Steps on the floor and then a small creaking sound told him that Kyotaka must have chosen the sofa at the other side of the room as his sleeping place.

" _He better not break it, that thing's hella old._ " he thought. Then again, the black-haired boy was probably way lighter than he was. Mondo sighed and turned onto his side, so he didn't have to face the sofa. Even though he tried his hardest to just close his eyes and go to sleep, today's events kept playing over and over in his head. He wondered if it had been a mistake to pull Kyotaka out of...whatever it was he crashed into the park with.

But the boy had seemed so harmless and innocent back then. Not at all like a crazy killer-machine or a monster, just...normal. In fact, he had been so unmoving, Mondo had even feared that he was dead for a few minutes. He didn't know just what he was thinking when he slowly pulled the limb body out of the little cabin, wrapped him in his jacket and hurried home. He could have just screamed for help or call someone on his phone. There had actually been no need to bring himself into this mess. And yet he had.

Mondo's thoughts were interrupted by Kyotakas voice.

"Um, Mondo? Could you turn down the heat a little? It's...getting really hard to breath for me like this."

The biker blinked in confusion and sat up. "What're ya' talking about? The heater's not even on, it's summer." He could see Kyotaka shifting a little bit on the sofa. It seemed like the boy was horribly uncomfortable.

"Then can I...please..open a..window? I-It's...way too hot...in here." he asked. Mondo frowned a bit. It was true that the room was a bit warm, but it didn't seem hot enough to make it "hard to breath". He stood up and walked over to the sofa, a little worried. His eyes widened.

Kyotaka was sweating bullets. His eyes were clenched shut as if he was in terrible pain, his hands gripped at the sofa and he was panting for breath. The boy's whole body was tense. Mondo carefully put a hand on the smaller male's forehead and immediately pulled back. To say Kyotaka was burning up would have been the understatement of the century. He seemed to radiate heat and it was getting worse every second. The sofa was slowly beginning to smoke.

Mondo cursed under his breath. He ran over to his bed, pulled the blanket off, then hurried over to Kyotaka again. He wrapped the boy in the fabric like he had done with his jacket before, then threw him over his shoulder and dashed out of the room, heading for the bath.

They were hardly through the door when the smell of burned fabric began to hover in the air. Mondo wasted no time. He dumped Kyotaka into the bathtub and pulled the blanket off of him, then grabbed the shower-head and turned the cold water on. There was a hard hissing noise when the water hit Kiyotaka's body. The boy gasped a bit at the sensation, but then he started to relax, his breath slowly turning steady again.

"You okay?" Mondo asked. "Feelin' better?"

"Y-Yes...thank you." Kiyotaka answered, still a bit dizzy. Mondo left the water on for a bit, just in case. For a while, none of them spoke. The sound of the shower was the only thing to hear. Kiyotaka was the one to break the silence.

"I...did that because I was terrified."

"Huh?"

"I said: I did that, because I was terrified. Attacking, I mean." Kiyotaka repeated slightly louder. Mondo blinked.

"Ya' mean, you were _scared_?"

"Yes. I didn't lie when I said I don't remember anything. The moment I awoke, I was completely disorientated Mondo. At first, I didn't even know _who_ I am. My name just came to me a few seconds after. And then I saw you and...I thought you did that."

"Takin' your memories away? Ya' seriously thought I had something to do with that?"

Kiyotaka gave a weak shrug. "I guess. I just felt so angry all of a sudden. My head was a mess, I couldn't think clearly and then...I guess some instinct took over. I...I don't even know just _how_ I did that. Did I learn it somewhere? And if yes, from whom? Who...Who _am_ I?" His eyes became humid and he buried his head in his head. "And now this...this heat thing. What _was_ that?"

Mondo felt more and more guilty by the second. He lifted his arm precariously and laid a hand on Kiyotaka's shoulder. "Hey now... It's okay. I'm sure you'll regain your memories someday. And until then, ya' can just stay with me 'n Daya." Kiyotaka lifted his head to look at him with teary eyes.

"Do you really think so?" he sniffled.

"Sure. Like Daya said, a real man helps others."

"Thank you, Mondo." Kiyotaka said, smiling a little. "You are a good person." Mondo blushed a little and looked away. For some reason, these words coming from the alien boy made him really happy. Kiyotaka's voice pulled him back to reality.

"Mondo?"

"Yeah?"

"Earlier on, you said something about knowing what I really am. If it's not too much to ask for, would you tell me what you meant by that?"

Mondo's eyes widened a bit at that. He scratched his neck nervously. "Oh yeah, I did say something like that, didn't I?" Kiyotaka continued to look at him expectantly with those big, fiery red eyes. How could he say no to these eyes? It was like a big puppy was staring at him. He gulped heavily, then took a deep breath. "Alright, I'm gonna tell ya'. But ya' have to promise me something."

"Anything!"

"Don't freak out, no matter how hard to believe whatever I'm going to say is." Kiyotaka nodded eagerly.

"I promise!"

"Right." Mondo shifted around uncomfortably.

"Well, it's...kinda hard to explain but...wow, I really don't know how to put it, um, well, you're kind of...an alien."

Kiyotaka blinked a few times. Then he sighed and said: "I kind of thought so."

"Say _what?_ "Mondo cried. "You...you know? How the fuck do you know, I thought you had no memories?"

"I don't." Kiyotaka answered. "But that does not mean I am stupid, Mondo. You may call this a bold conclusion, but according to your reaction, people don't usually develop this much heat in the middle of the night." Mondo stared at him in complete awe. Then he slowly started to giggle before erupting into a howling laughter. Kiyotaka looked at him in confusion.

"What is so funny?" Mondo shook his head and wiped a few tears from his eyes.

"Nothing! It's just...this whole time, I've been thinkin' about what ta tell ya', if you'd ever asked about that stuff and now, you just...you just straight up _deduced_ all that from my reaction! And I thought ya' were out cold. No wait, that's prob'ly not the right words to describe it...Anyway," the biker gave the Alien a hard clap on the back, making him wince a bit. "Ya' ain't half that bad, Kiyotaka Ishimaru."

* * *

 **R &R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!  
A quick apology for making you wait so long in advance, I had a very severe case of writer's block. Again...**  
 **That's probably why this chapter is so short, hehe...**  
 **Anyways, please enjoy and stay tuned! I promise, I will finsh this story!**

* * *

The next morning, Daya couldn't quite believe his eyes when he stepped into the kitchen.

After all that had happened yesterday, he had been prepared for anything: awkward silence, a very tense atmosphere, hell, maybe even another punch-up. If he was honest, he had even kinda looked forward to the latter. Daya was curious as to who would win in a fair fight. Yes, of course that was kind of a mean thought given the situation but come on, don't pretend you wouldn't want to know.

What he didn't expect, however, was loud laughter and the sight of Mondo and that boy, Kiyotaka, sitting side by side, arms around each other shoulders. For a while he just stood there, trying to compensate what he just saw. Then he shook his head, went to the table and pulled out a chair for himself.

"Alright, what the hell did I miss?" Daya asked, while sitting down. Both of them flinched when they heard his voice (had they honestly been so preoccupied with each other that they hadn't even _noticed_ him?) and quickly pulled their arms to themselves, blushing.

"Oh, Aniki, you're awake?"

"Good morning, Daya-kun! I hope we weren't too loud." Daya raised an eyebrow.

"What's with the sudden '-kun'? Just call me Daya, like yesterday." Kiyotaka looked a little confused, but then nodded. Daya leaned over the table and grabbed one of the buns lying in the basket. "So? You wanna catch me up, or is there some secret I'm not supposed to know?"

Kiyotaka and Mondo looked at each other.

"Well that's...kinda hard to explain Aniki," Mondo said nervously, scratching his neck. "Let's just say things got a little...heated and we sorta...bonded over that?"

Daya shrugged. "Hey, if you don't wanna tell me, that's fine. A man's gotta know when to stick to his own business." The two of them looked very relieved. "Ah, by the way," Daya continued, gnawing on the bread. "You're takin' Kiyo here to school with you today, Mondo."

"Say what?" Mondo exclaimed.

"I called in at you-know-who's and informed them that we have a guest who's having some sort of an identity crisis. Long story short, he can stay, but we have to watch out for him. They also organized it that he can go to the same school you're going. It'll be easier for you to look out for him that way." When Daya noticed the sour look on Mondos face, he gave him a frown. "Don't look at me like that, what the hell else was I supposed to do? If somebody asks, just tell then he's a friend who's stayin' over for an unsettled amount of time." He turned his head to Kiyotaka. "They didn't have enough time to send ya' a school uniform just yet, but it'll arrive in the next few days. Just pick the neatest clothing ya' can find from Mondos clothes' pile and wear that, okay?"

A few minutes later, the two of them were walking down the tidy walk lane to the bus stop. Mondo was still a bit grumpy that he wasn't allowed to ride his bike, so he didn't notice that Kiyotaka beside him was slowly falling behind. The alien boy was looking at the ground and seemed to be lost in thought.

Finally, Mondo felt like something was amiss and turned around, only to discover that Kiyotaka was walking so slow he might as well be standing.

"Oi, what's the hold-up? We're gonna miss the bus 'cause of you!" he called, walking back.

Kiyotaka flinched and hurried to catch up with him. "Apologies, Mondo. I am just a little nervous that's all."

Mondo raised an eyebrow, his anger forgotten for a moment. "Nervous? Why's that?"

"Well, technically, you could say this is my first day at school. And...what if that thing from last night happens again?"

Mondo blinked. He hadn't exactly thought of that. "Huh, guess that _would_ be a problem. Tell you what: If you're starting to feel weird or uncomfortable, or if anyone's tryin' on ya' just talk to me, got it? I'll think of something."

Kiyotaka nodded, seemingly a lot calmer now.

The bus was already waiting when the two of them arrived at the station. However, there seemed to be no one else inside when they entered. Kiyotaka took a confused look around.

"Did we perhaps get onto the wrong bus?"

Mondo snarled derisively. "Nah, all the other rich bastards get driven to school in a limo by daddy's personal driver."

The drive to school went by silent. Mondo's mood was at an all-time low again and Taka didn't want to accidentally say something that would make his friend even more mad, so he just kept his mouth shot.

The bus halted again at another stop and opened it's door. This time, somebody even got on. Mondo lifted his head at the sound of footsteps on the bus stairs. His eyes widened when he recognized Chihiro's small form, carrying a stack of books in her arms. Kiyotaka noticed his sudden change in demeanor and followed Mondo's gaze to Chihiro who was just paying the bus driver for a ticket.

"Do you know that person?" he asked.

Before Mondo could answer, Chihiro turned around to them. The moment her eyes met Mondos her books clattered to the floor all at once and her expression showed complete and utter shock.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Kiyotaka said. He stood up and quickly walked over to Chihiro before Mondo could stop him. Chihiro stared at him as if she hadn't heard. Kiyotaka frowned. "Miss? Did you hurt yourself?"

Chihiro snapped out of her daze and shook her head. "U-Um, no I'm fine. Thanks." she stuttered, quickly kneeling down to retrieve her books.

"That's a relief!" Kiyotaka beamed. "Let me help you with that!"

"Oh no, th-that really isn't necessary-"

"Nonsense! It's a man's duty to help those in need! Right, Mondo?" Kiyotaka said, turning around to the other boy. Mondo gulped slightly when he saw Chihiro was trying hard to avoid his gaze now.

"U-Um, yeah. You got that right, Kiyo." he said, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.

The remaining drive to school went by rather awkward. Everyone, aside from Kiyotaka, did their best to avoid looking at each other. Chihiro had refused the alien boy's offer to sit next to him and Mondo and instead had seated herself at the far side of the bus. Mondo wasn't exactly sure if he should be glad or unhappy about that. Clearly Chihiro still hadn't forgotten what happened yesterday. She seemed to be downright _scared_ of himright now and who could blame her? He wanted to apologize to her so badly but on the other hand, he didn't quit know what to say.

 _"Sorry I beat another guy half to death in front of you?"_ That would probably make the situation even worse than it was already.

After what felt like half an eternity, they finally arrived at the school building. As soon as the doors opened, Chihiro fled from the bus, not even turning around to Mondo again.

 _Chihiro's POV:_

Chihio ran down the hall as fast as her legs could carry her, clutching her books for dear life.

She hadn't expected this. She hadn't expected _him_. Nothing could ever have prepared her for this kind of encounter. And after the events that had occurred yesterday, it all just felt like a bit too much. Chihiro screeched around a corner, avoiding the students left and right, until she finally reached her destination. The Computer Lab.

Chihiro ripped open the door, sat herself on one of the desks and let her books slump on them all at once. For a while she just sat there, breathing heavily, eyes wide. Eventually she felt herself getting calmer. Places like this always did that for Chihiro. She had always loved rooms filled with machines. The buzzing of the monitors combined with the sheer feeling of calm, electric energy in the air...

Chihiro was sure if the other kids knew how she felt, they'd call her a weirdo. But on the other hand, didn't they already? They would never be able to understand and how could they? After all, it wasn't like Chihiro was really one of them...

The last of her anxiety having washed over her, Chihiro took a deep breath. Then, fingers still shaking slightly, she pulled out a small, laptop-like device out from under her books. She unfolded it and pressed a certain button. The screen lit up and a face identical to Chihiro's popped up.

"Good morning, master!" chirped the face, smiling brightly. When it saw Chihiro's face, it frowned a bit, looking worried. "Is something wrong? My scans show that your adrenalin was really high a few seconds ago."

Chihiro just blankly stared at them. Now that all the anxiety had left her, realization began to kick in instead.

"Why are you crying?" asked the face on the screen.

Chihiro touched her cheek, surprised. She hadn't even realized the tears of joy spilling from her eyes. She allowed a bright grin to take hold of her features and quickly wiped her eyes before looking her doppelganger in the eyes again. And then, Chihiro spoke the words she never thought she'd say:

"I found him, Alter Ego. _I found him._ "


End file.
